Not Your Averege Fairy Tail
by FanfictionWriterandReader
Summary: Lucy and Levy are Princesses and two dragons kidnapped them. They fall in love, but can that love last?
1. Chapter 1

Long long ago, ( yeah so what there's no 'Once Upon a Time'! Admit it it's old!), in a the land of Fiore, lived two soon to be Queens, Lucy and Levy. Currently they were the Princesses of Magnolia, but soon to be Queens of Magnolia.

But that was all about to change.

The day started out normal. The maids waking them up, Capricorn and Virgo doing Lucy's blonde hair as she blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes. Jet and Droy drooling over Levy as she brushed her blue hair. Then they took a walk through the garden. Suddenly a roar, no two roars! Echoed across the land, breaking the peaceful silence. The two huge shadows swooped down and grabbed the girls. They screamed loudly as the two dragons flew away with them.

" What are you going to do with us?!" Lucy barked. The red dragon looked down at her mirth sparkling in his black eyes. .

" Oh nothing." He replied. The black dragon grunted his red eyes looked at them lazily. The truth was the dragons had seen the girls from afar and had instantly fallen in love. It went on like this for a couple of weeks, until finally the Princesses warmed up to their captors. They were a family and the girls promised never to leave them. And they kept that promise for two years. The new family laughed, ate, hunted, and slept together. It was perfect, and none of them could ever ask for anything more than this.

But, as the saying goes.

All good things must come to an end.

. Two years later, The Red Knights, the FBI of Magnolia, finally found them.

They had been searching for the two girls for far too long and wouldn't let them get away this time. Just as they were about to leave with the two ex-princesses, Natsu and Gajeel swooped down, anger fueling throughout their veins.

" Just what do you think you are doing humans?!" Gajeel roared. The Red Knights stood tall and replied;

" We have come to retrieve the princesses, and if you get in our way, we shall dispose of you!"

Natsu snorted.

" Just _try."_ He growled. And the two dragons pounced. Flames burst from Natsu's mouth and iron and metal from Gajeel. They were dragons yes but they had different elements. Gajeel was the Iron Dragon while Natsu was the Fire Dragon.

The battle raged on for what seemed like an eternity, but alas, in the end the two beasts had been defeated. Lucy and Levy screamed as they rushed to their friends sides.

" Natsu! Natsu! Wake up! Please!" Lucy sobbed shaking the fire dragons limp claw.

" GAJEEL! GAJEEL! STOP MESSING WITH ME AND WAKE UP YOU METAL BRAINED IDOT!" Levy screamed as she started to hit the black dragon's body with her fists. But they wouldn't wake up.

"Lucy.." Natsu muttered.

" Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you." he said softly. Lucy cried harder.

" I love ya Luce." Natsu smiled a bit showing his fangs, before his eyes closed forever.

" Love ya, shrimp." Gajeel said before his red eyes lost their usual shine.

Two grief filled screams could be heard from all the way around the world. Somewhere in Alverez a man with black hair frowned.

" Natsu, my little brother, it looks like you are gone." Zeref, the Black mage whispered, a single tear tracing down his cheek as he walked back into his palace.

The two sobbing girls were pulled away and thrown into a carriage where they held each other. Lucy didn't have the chance to grab the white scarf she had made for Natsu to put around his claw. And she regretted it.

" _I love you too, Natsu."_

" _I love you as well Gajeel."_

Three years later…

Lucy and Levy were now the Queens of Magnolia, though they were not in love with their husbands and often ignored them. The day of the Fantasia Parade, the magic guild known as Fairy Tail would take part this year. And little did the two girls know, two _very special_ people would be showing up. Lucy and Levy watched from the balcony of the palace, excited but a bit sad. They adored Fairy Tail, yes, but they missed their dragon friends. They watched a display of magic swords, dancing and music. All very funny and happy. It was finally time for the last event, Lucy and Levy decided to turn in for the night when two _very_ familiar voices yelled something they hadn't heard in years.

" FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

" IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The two girls spun around and rushed to the edge of the balcony just in time to see two spirals of flames and metal shoot into the air. Lucy felt Levy's trembling hand slip into hers in anticipation. When the display disappeared, the two girls couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

" Hey, names Natsu Dragneel! I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu said giving the grin Lucy had missed so much, his black eyes were filled with joy, excitement and eagerness like they always had, and a white scarf was wrapped securely around his neck.

" Gajeel." the other grunted, his red eyes sharp, but if you knew him well enough you could see the joy in them, his hair was as black as his scales used to be and it was messy and went to his waist.

" Oh my god." Lucy whispered covering her mouth. Suddenly the two Dragon Slayers turned to them, and their eyes went wide. Their friends noticed this and stopped, looking at them in worry.

" Luce?" Natsu whispered at the same time as Gajeel muttered;

" Shrimp?"

That was all it took for the two girls to race back inside down the hall, fly down the stairs and run into the crowded street. Natsu and Gajeel jumped off of their floats and raced forward.

Lucy and Levy jumped when they were within arms reach. The two boys caught the girls and encased them in long needed hug.

"Sorry we were gone for so long, we shouldn't have left you alone like that." Natsu whispered. Lucy shook her head and hugged him tighter saying;

" You came back didn't you? So it doesn't matter."

Levy was sobbing in her dragon's arms while he smirked.

" Still a crybaby?"

" Shut up." Levy mumbled.

Natsu smiled down at Lucy and leaned down to capture her soft lips with his own. Gajeel did the same.

Never again would they be separated.

" _ **If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."**_

 **There will be more to this I swear. you can also find this on Wattpad. Just go look up Fanaticfanficlover and you'll have to click on the accout. When you get there click the follow button so you can get notified for updates. You'll find a lot of stories there!**

 **Until next time Ciao!**

 **P.S do you guys want me to continue Family Feuds?**


	2. Princes Suck Dragons Are Awesome!

Long Long ago, in the land of Fiore, lived two simple girls, their names were, Lucy and Levy. They lived in a little town within the borders of Magnolia, a big country which the two were happy to be in. Lucy and Levy were well known in their little town. Lucy had long blonde hair and warm brown eyes, she was known to be stubborn but kind and intelligent as well. Her best friend, Levy, was a short girl with curly blue hair and honey brown eyes. She was shy, but could be stubborn at times as well, she was an avid reader and knew a lot of languages. The two girls always helped out the other people in their village and were known as the town's Guardian Angels. One day though, while the girls were talking with some children, the royal family passed by. The two Prince's, Dan and Straight, spotted the two girls as they were walking home.

" Halt!" Straight commanded. The carriage came to a stop and the two Princes walked out and up to Lucy and Levy. Dan looked at Lucy before declaring;

" I want this one!" While Straight said;

" I want this one!" The guards came over, grabbed the girls, and threw them into the carriage. The two distraught girls wailed. But there was nothing they could do.

A few months later…..

Lucy and Levy had gotten used to the palace routine by now and they soon learned that the days were all the same.

They woke up, and then they were whisked away by their maids. They were dressed and fed and then they could do whatever.

At breakfast Lucy looked at Levy and asked;

" Do you want to talk a stroll in the garden today?"

Levy nodded and they continued to eat. After they were done they excused themselves and walked into the palace gardens. Suddenly a roar, no two roars, echoed throughout the kingdom. Then two shadows swooped down out of nowhere and grabbed the two soon to be queens. They screamed as the dragons took them away.

" What do you want to do with us?!" Lucy cried as she held Levy close. The two dragons had taken them far into the mountains where they came to a stop in a giant cave.

The red dragon, Natsu, smiled softly and replied;

" We saw you two from afar and we knew you hated it there so we freed you." The black dragon, Gajeel, nodded with a grunt. Lucy and Levy on the other hand gaped.

" W-What?" Levy whispered.

Gajeel sighed and looked at his dragon companion with annoyance.

" Let's shift so we can be on their level." He huffed. Natsu nodded.

" Step back you two." He warned. The two did as they were told and stepped back. Natsu was suddenly surrounded by a spiral of flames that encased his entire body. When the flames died down, a human boy was standing in his place.

The boy had messy salmon hair that stuck out everywhere, he still had his pitch black onyx eyes that seemed to scream mischief. He wore black sweatpants that had a golden trim on the ends of each pant leg. He wore no shirt so they could see his toned body. He grinned up at Gajeel, showing pointy fangs, and chirped;

" Your turn metal head!" Gajeel growled as a spiral of iron and metal encased him like the flames did to Natsu. Once they disappeared a human teen stood in the dragon's place. His red eyes and face piercings were the first things that the girls noticed, he had unruly long pitch black hair that went down to his waist. Speaking of which, the boy wore nothing but ripped jeans and combat boots, on his hands though, he wore metal gauntlets. The girls faces resembled that of a fish. The pink haired boy flashed them a blinding green showing of his dazzling white fangs.

Lucy was the first one to snap out of her shocked state.

" Wait?! You two are humans?!" She screamed. Natsu gave a another grin and rubbed the back of his head as he gave a shaky laugh.

" Yeah, but we were raised by dragons, so we know magic." he explained. Gajeel gave a tired sigh.

" Natsu and I were taken from our families by a dark guild, they tortured us, Natsu got the worst of it, then one day we escaped and we ran into Igneel and Metalicana, they took us in and raised us. One day though the dark guild found us, and we got rid of the guild, but our fathers disappeared that day." Gajeel explained, he looked at Natsu who was looking at the ground, tears pooling in his eyes. The iron dragon stepped over and put an arm around the boys shoulder in a sign of comfort.

Lucy and Levy stared at the two brothers with sad expressions.

" Why, did you want to save us again?" Levy questioned. Natsu wiped away his tears and gave a watery laugh.

" Because you two reminded us of us." He confessed quietly. Lucy and Levy were touched. The blonde stepped forward and bowed.

" Thank you, Natsu, Gajeel. " She said. That was the start of a new life.

 _This has been on hold for a long time, but please forgive me. I was busy! Anyways, my friend and I are going to see Fairy Tail Dragon Cry on Saturday! So that'll be fun! Also please drop a review! Thank you!_


End file.
